Same Auld Lang Syne- A CW Songfic
by AceOfHearts777
Summary: Cosmo hasn't seen Wanda since high school, so now, staring at her in the grocery store on Christmas Eve, his heart did backflips in his chest. A story set to the song "Same Auld Lang Syne" by Dan Fogelberg. (Obviously) Set in an AU where Big Daddy succeeded in splitting them up during high school.
1. Christmas Eve

**Merry (early) Christmas!**  
 **I just ADORE this song, and really wanted to a fic about it. (Even if it takes place in a HORRIBLE AU where Cosmo and Wanda aren't together).**

 **If you're not familiar with it, the song is " _Same Auld Lang Syne"_ by Dan Fogelberg.**  
 **(I really recommend listening to it because A: It's a 10/10 song and B: It'll really make this fic make more sense.)**

 **I DO NOT OWN THE FAIRLY ODDPARENTS OR THE SONG "SAME AULD LANG SYNE".**

* * *

 _Same Old Lang Syne- A CW Songfic_

"Brrr!" Cosmo shivered.

It was like a blizzard outside!

He quickly flew through the parking lot, and into the store.

It was Christmas Eve, and his Mama had forgotten to get milk! How is Santa supposed to eat his cookies without milk!?

Cosmo walked through the aisles, desperately searching for the milk.

However, as Cosmo passed the frozen foods aisle, he saw a familiar pink swirl.

His heart stopped and he ducked behind a tissue display.

 _Wanda…_ he thought to himself.

Cosmo's heart raced as he watched her. It had been forever since he'd last seen her.

Cosmo thought back to those days, and he smiled.

Wanda was his first, and only, girlfriend. Their relationship was truly the highlight of his life, and it was filled with love and laughter. He and Wanda did everything together, and were never apart for more than a day. She taught him how to study, and he taught her how to stop taking things so seriously. They were the perfect team, always there to balance each other out. They were quite obviously, _hopelessly_ in love.

He frowned.

He hadn't seen her since they'd broken up in high-school… Well, since they were _forced_ to break up in high-school.

Once Big Daddy found out Wanda was dating the school idiot, he immediately put a stop to it. He put a restraining order on Cosmo, sent Wanda off to boarding school, and intercepted any form of contact they could have had.

Big Daddy always has his way.

Cosmo had gone through a long period of depression after he and Wanda were ripped apart from each other.

He went days without eating, and barely talked to anyone- he was just an empty shell. He thought he'd never see her again...

So now, as he stood in the grocery store, his heart fluttered in his chest.

He slowly worked up the nerve to walk over to her, and he gently touched her on the sleeve.

Cosmo held his breath as she turned around to face him.

She looked confused for a moment, but that confusion was short lived as she recognized him.

Her eyes flew open wide, and she yelped in excitement.

"Cosmo!"

She practically leapt at him, spilling her purse in the process.

Cosmo gladly returned her massive hug as they both laughed uproariously, pulling each other closer, tears forming in the corners of their eyes.

Eventually they calmed down, and parted from their embrace.

"Hi Wanda!" Cosmo greeted.

"Hello to you too!" Wanda laughed as she wiped away a stray tear. "What a surprise!"

Wanda knelt down to pick up her things and was surprised when a hand grabbed hers.

"I'm so glad you're here."

Wanda blushed. "I'm glad you're here too Cosmo."

They gathered up Wanda's things and made their way over to the checkout line.

They stood there awkwardly as her food was totaled up and bagged.

Neither of them could believe that this had happened- WAS happening.

Cosmo couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was the most beautiful woman in the entire universe, and he was helpless to do anything but stare.

He missed her so much. Time had healed the brutality of their break up, but it hadn't healed the fact that he missed her every day.

Wanda was trying her best to hide her excitement.

She'd missed Cosmo dearly, and seeing him again was a dream come true.

She noticed how he was looking at her, and she blushed heavily.

Cosmo always looked at her like she was the only thing in the universe that mattered. She couldn't believe that he still looked at her like that all these years later...

Cosmo rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, and Wanda stood there mindlessly playing with her hair.

Every so often, one of them would speak or make a joke, but for the most part, their conversation dragged.

Cosmo grabbed Wanda's bags for her, and walked her out to her car.

"So, are you in a hurry?" Cosmo asked her as she opened her trunk.

"No, not at all."

"Would you… maybe wanna get a drink?"

Wanda smiled warmly. "I'd love to."

They finished loading up the car, and drove off.

After driving around for 20 minutes, they gave up on finding an open bar. They did, however, find an open liquor store.

They bought a six pack of beer, and drove to an empty parking lot.

When they arrived, Wanda killed the engine, and they went and sat in the back seat together.

Cosmo handed her a can.

Wanda smiled.

He had always been so thoughtful and sweet with her.

She had missed him so much more than she realized.

After their breakup, Wanda was devastated. It took her years to get over it, and to finally give dating a shot again. But she knew she'd never love any one they way she loved Cosmo. She loved everything about him. Their relationship was pure love between two young, innocent fairies.

They cracked their cans open, and Wanda raised hers. "To innocence."

Cosmo raised his. "To right now."

They clanked cans and began to drink.

After they'd each finished their first can, they began to talk more. They tried to reach beyond their past and enjoy this moment together.

"So, what have you been up to all these years?" Cosmo asked her.

Wanda frowned.

She was having such a nice time with Cosmo and when he brought up her home life, she was reminded how unhappy she was.

"I'm married." Wanda said blandly.

"Oh…" Cosmo said. "Who's the lucky guy?"

"Wandissimo Magnifico, he's an architect." she mumbled.

"Oh, that's good!"

"Yeah, he keeps a roof over our heads."

"He sounds great." Cosmo said unenthusiastically.

"Oh, yeah. He's… great."

Wanda shifted uncomfortably. To be entirely honest, she hadn't been happy in her relationship for a long time.

Her marriage was completely loveless.

Sure, Wandissimo provided for her. But what did it matter if she knew all those late nights "at work" were just him fooling around with some other chick?

She wanted to leave, but she was scared of what would happen.

Her father would be furious, he thought that they were perfect together. He would never understand her leaving him.

Cosmo noticed her change in demeanor, and wanted to change that.

He slid over to her and moved a stray piece of hair away from her face.

"You still look just as beautiful as you did back then."

Her eyes shot up to meet his.

"And you're eyes are still as amazing as I remember."

Wanda smiled halfheartedly.

She loved the attention from him, but she was still dwelling on her relationship.

In the half hour they'd been together, Cosmo made her feel more loved than Wandissimo ever could.

Wandissimo never said anything kind to her, never even paid attention to her.

It almost made her doubt that Cosmo meant what he'd just said.

But it was Cosmo… He always meant what he said.

She smiled at him and raised her can again.

"To time!" she laughed.

Cosmo joined her in laughter, and they toasted once again.

After another hour and a half of laughing a joking, they'd run out of beer, and quite honestly, things to say.

"Well, I should probably get going." Cosmo said sadly.

"Yeah…" Wanda agreed.

"Here." Cosmo pulled out a pen and wrote on the back of his receipt from earlier. "We should do this again."

"Oh, you finally moved out of your mother's?" Wanda asked as she glanced at the address he'd written down.

"Yep! I got an apartment right down the street at Fairy Plaza." He stated proudly.

"Good for you!" Wanda said cheerily.

They sat in silence for a while, each of them lost in their own thoughts.

"Well, I guess I gotta go." Cosmo said.

"Guess so."

"Bye Wanda."

Cosmo slid over to the door, but was stopped.

"Cosmo wait," Wanda said frantically.

Cosmo turned around, and was shocked when Wanda leaned in and kissed him.

They both sighed into their kiss, and it ended far too soon for each of them.

"Bye Cosmo." Wanda said quietly.

They both got out of the car, and Wanda returned to the driver's seat.

"Take care Wanda."

And with that, she drove off.

Cosmo stood there for a while, watching her car until it was completely gone from his sight.

Cosmo took a deep breath. This was a pain he never wanted to feel again.

It was like he was back in school, back to that day that he and Wanda were separated.

Except this time it was worse, because now she was married. Sure, they'd still get to see each other, but it would have to be different.

He had officially lost her forever.

He turned around to make his way back home.

He trudged through the snow for a while, and began to sing to himself.

"Should old acquaintance be forgot, and never brought to mind..."

"Ha..." He huffed. _As if… I_ never _stop thinking about her…_

"Should old acquaintance be forgot and old lang syne…"

The snow turned into a light drizzle, and Cosmo sighed heavily.

* * *

 **Me: *Casually sobs***


	2. Epilogue

**Ha-ha! An epilogue!**

 **I DO NOT OWN THE FAIRLY ODDPARENTS OR THE SONG "SAME AULD LANG SYNE".** **  
**

* * *

 _Same Old Lang Syne- Epilogue_

Cosmo had dropped the milk off at his mother's and made his way home to his apartment.

He couldn't get Wanda out of his mind even if he tried.

The little bit of time they'd spent together tonight had been magical, and he hated that it was over.

He threw himself down onto his couch and flipped on the TV.

* * *

Wanda drove home, silent tears rolling down her face the entire time.

God how she missed him.

Tonight had been the most wonderful night she'd had in a long time, but it had also been one of the most painful.

All those old feelings came rushing back with a hurricane's force.

How happy they were.

How wonderful he was.

How they were torn apart.

How miserable she was now...

After a while of sitting in her car on the driveway, Wanda calmed down enough to set foot inside.

She walked into the house, and began to put away the groceries she'd bought. However, a loud thump above her head caught her attention.

She ran upstairs and over to the master bedroom.

She slammed the door open and gasped at what she saw.

Her husband was in bed with her sister.

Blonda gasped and covered herself with the blankets, while Wandissimo quickly threw on a shirt.

Wanda's face immediately turned red with anger.

"How could you?!" she snarled. "In our own home?! In our bed?! With MY SISTER!?"

"AND YOU!" She screamed as she made her way over to Blonda. "I'm your sister! How could you do this to me?!"

"I felt bad for him!" Blonda exclaimed. "It's gotta be boring being with someone so plain and dull."

"Screw you." Wanda growled. "I'm done here. Goodbye."

"Mi amore, my darling, please wai-"

"No! I'm not going to wait! You're nothing but a jerk, and I regret EVERY moment I've EVER had to spend with you. I'm out of here."

Wanda stormed out of the house, and quickly got in her car.

She slammed on the steering wheel furiously and screamed, tears rolling down her face freely.

It was one thing when he was sneaking around. Yeah, she knew about it. But at least then he was maybe trying to keep her happy. But to cheat on her in their own home? In their own bed! With her own sister?! That was the last straw. She couldn't handle this anymore.

Wanda needed someone to talk to, but her sister was obviously out, and her father was simply out of the question.

The only other person she could talk to was-

 _Cosmo…_ she thought quickly.

She started the car and quickly headed over to Cosmo's apartment.

* * *

"Every time a bell rings, an angel gets its wings!" Cosmo's TV rang out.

Soon enough, a chorus of bells was ringing.

Cosmo huffed, annoyed by the sound, and muted the television.

But one of the bells kept going even after Cosmo muted the TV.

It was the doorbell.

He got up and hit the buzzer.

He looked out his peephole, and was shocked to see Wanda standing there.

He quickly opened the door.

"Wanda!" he exclaimed. "What are you doing here? Are you okay? You look like you've been crying!"

Wanda practically fell into him as a chorus of sobs escaped her throat.

Cosmo walked her over to the couch, and poofed up a box of tissues.

After he'd calmed Wanda down a bit, she was able to tell him what happened.

"That jerk!" Cosmo screamed. "That absolute bastard! How could he do that to you! How could he take you for granted like that!" Cosmo was fuming.

Now it was Wanda's turn to calm _him_ down.

"Don't worry about it. He was nothing but a jerk anyway. I can't even remember the last time he made me happy." Wanda admitted.

"That's not okay either!" Cosmo exclaimed. "You deserve to be happy! He should know how incredibly lucky he is to have you!"

"Well he doesn't have me anymore." Wanda said bitterly. "I'm not going back."

"Good." Cosmo huffed.

"God, I just can't believe that guy!" Cosmo continued. "How could treat you that way!"

Wanda smiled to herself. She knew how Cosmo could get, and the fact that he'd had a few drinks were obviously amplifying that.

At this point, Cosmo had absolutely no filter on himself. All he cared about was letting Wanda know how amazing she was, and how much she didn't deserve any of this.

He grabbed her hands. "How can he not see how incredible you are! You're the most beautiful, amazing, caring, wonderful person I've ever met."

Wanda couldn't take it anymore.

It was clear to her that he had never stopped loving her.

And she never stopped loving him either.

She lunged forward and kissed him.

Cosmo quickly got over the initial shock, and returned the kiss ten-fold. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

After a while, Cosmo pulled away from her and looked at her intensely.

"I'm not gonna lose you again."

"I don't want to lose you either Cosmo."

Cosmo dug through his pockets frantically and eventually pulled out a chewed up pen cap.

He held it out for her. "Marry me?"

Wanda's eyes flew open. "Wha- What?" she choked out as tears began to form again.

"You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I'm not going to let anyone separate us ever again. Even if it means Big Daddy pummels me every day for the rest of my life. I don't want to live another day without you by my side."

Wanda laughed excitedly and frantically shook her head. "Yes!"

Cosmo joined in her laughter and they embraced.

"I love you Cosmo." Wanda whispered into his shoulder.

Cosmo pulled back and looked at her. "I love you too Wanda… so much."

Wanda smiled and pulled him against her for another kiss.

Cosmo ran his tongue against her bottom lip, and she happily granted him entrance.

As their tongues danced together, Cosmo slid his hands up her sides, slowly dragging her shirt up along with them.

She freed it from her shoulders and quickly tossed it aside.

Cosmo dove down and began to kiss her neck.

Wanda moaned lightly and she dug her nails into his shoulder blades.

He slid his hands down to her waist and pulled her closer.

Wanda began to fumble with the buttons on his shirt.

He kissed down to her collarbone again, gently nipping at the hollow of of neck.

Once she'd finished unbuttoning, she slid his shirt down his back and gently dragged her nails up and down his chest.

Cosmo shivered under her touch and smiled.

He scooped her up and carried her down the hall to his bedroom.

* * *

The Sun began to rise in Fairy World, glistening over a fresh blanket of snow.

The brightness outside reflected into Cosmo's room, stirring Wanda from her sleep.

Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled as she recognized where she was.

She felt a warm arm wrapped around her and turned to face it's owner.

She giggled to herself when she saw what a mess Cosmo's hair was.

She began to drag her nails against his chest. "Sweetie, wake up." she cooed.

Cosmo groaned and pulled her closer to him. "I don't wannaaaa…"

Wanda laughed again.

Cosmo loved her laugh. He loved everything about her. He finally decided to open his eyes and look at her.

He couldn't help but smile at the sight before him.

Sure, Wanda was always beautiful, but there was something particularly enticing about her wearing only his sheets…

He grinned devilishly before wrapping both arms around her and pulling her against him for a kiss.

Wanda chuckled into the kiss, unable to mask the happiness inside her.

Eventually they parted and they rested their foreheads against each other.

"Merry Christmas Cosmo!"

He smiled. "Oh yeah! Merry Christmas Wanda!"

She laughed again. "YOU forgot it was Christmas?! But you love Christmas!"

"But I love you even more…" he said as he stole another quick kiss.

She blushed furiously and buried her face in the crook of his neck.

"I love you too Cosmo."

The newly engaged couple lay together, snuggled up in complete bliss. They were finally together, two soul-mates in love.

Neither could have possibly wished for a better Christmas present.

* * *

 **Of course I'd fix this and make them get together! God, what kind of person do you think I am!?  
** **Anyway, I'm really proud of this and it has gained the spot of #1 favorite thing I've written.  
** **Have a Fairy Christmas and a Zappy New Year!**

 **With love,  
** **-Ace**


End file.
